Mini Dragon Queen
by CreeperBlast
Summary: Hiccup runs away, but this is a minor plot point. Dwarves, dragons, and a mini dragon queen! Hiccup comes back Married! As you know, of course, Dorfs! Also contains Terraria Elements. Next book in series will be a Terraria crossover.
1. Intro

Mini Dragon Queen INTRO

-General POV-

"Congratulations, Lad! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber yells, hoisting Hiccup into the air and onto his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. I am so excited." Hiccup says blandly, though no one seems to notice. "Congratulations, Hiccup." Fishlegs says to me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Fishlegs."

Gobber carries Hiccup out of the arena and to his house, setting him down on the porch, and says to him, "Good job. I can't wait to see how yeou do tomorrow, so, just, be prepared, okay? You're going up against a Nightmare. Like to set themselves on fire, you know."

"Yeah, don't worry, Gobber." Hiccup go into my house and exit through the back door. He rushes off into the forest to find Toothless, having grabbed a barrel of fish from a secret place.

When he gets to the cove, he calls out for Toothless, saying, "Guess what we're doing today, bud? Leaving. We're leaving, because I'd rather not be eaten by a Nightmare." Toothless crawls over to Hiccup and they fly off to who (I) knows where.

Back on the edge if the cove stands a girl, with long white hair, a cute little dress on, blue eyes, pale skin, and is about 9 years old. "Hiccup..." She cries, holding a black egg in her arms. "Wh-why would you leave... I-I need you, th-the village, needs you... Whaaaa!" She falls on her behind, crying, because she doesn't want Hiccup to ever leave.

And THIS is who the story is about...

Yes. 'Tis I, doing a FanFinction. That is not a word. Damnable I-Telephone! Yah, this is just an intro, not much of a real Chalter. DAMN PHONE! Just tell me if you want me to continue. CreeperBlast is riding his motorapple right out of here. That'd be a motorized apple, btw.


	2. Chapter 1

Mini Dragon Queen Chapter 1

-Disclaimer : I am not Tobuscus. Therefore, I do not own "I can swing my sword!" This is just a cute little mining parody because Dwarf Hole wouldn't fit there. I don't own that either-

-Nala's POV-

It's been 5 years since Hiccup left. I've taken over his duties as a blacksmith, Astrid has become betrothed to him or something to keep the chiefdom out of Snotlout's hands, and although Stoik hasn't been taking it well, he's been well enough to keep our village strong.

I don't tell anyone this, because it would hurt Stoik even worse than his sons disappearance, but, he ran away. On a DRAGON. I think I understand why he ran away then because of that.

I've gotten taller since that day, I'm almost 6 feet tall, so, a hellluva lot taller than most Vikings. I may be flat, but I still LOOK 14.

Today is a good day, though, because it's Shade's fourth birthday and I have the day off, so I can be there to celebrate with him. I'm all dressed in my rough leather pants, tunic, and boots, all covered with straps and all ready to go, but, "DRAGONS!" ANOTHER raid. Damnit.

I grab the sword I made, a broadsword, steel, arrow shaped, (Skyrim glass sword, but steel.) with a black scale on the hilt and my shield, all covered in various dragon scales, and dash out, to perhaps look as though I'm helping, which of course I'll have to, being Gobber's apprentice.

I duck and weave my way through dragon's breath and Vikings alike, and when I finally reach the smithy, I put on my apron, and Gobber teases, "Nice of ye ta join tha party!" As he bangs away on a sword, bent horribly out of shape. "Ahh, I remember when you used tell Hiccup that..." I tease back. He gives me a look like, "really?" And I just laugh and start hammering my own fucked up sword back into shape.

A few weapons later, Gobber puts on his axe hand and yells to me, "Hold down the fort, Lass! They need me out there!" This annoys me to no end, because that's mean I have to repair all these damned weapons. "No," I tell him, "They need you in here, two hammers are better than one." He ignores me, shocking, I know, and yells a battle cry, running out into the chaos. "Don't leave me here with all the damn- never mind." I yell after him.

So, a few hours of banging metals back into shape, the sun rises, and any lucky dragons escape with their haul back to their nest. Finally, I can go see Shade. I dash off into the forest, but not before taking off my apron, and soon reach Dragon Cove. I sheath my sword and put my shield on my back, before stepping down into my little home away from home.

A large black dragon with sharp curved spikes all about his body, but otherwise looking like your average European drake, looks up from his curled sleeping position when he notices me climbing into the cove. "Happy birthday, Shade!" A say to him, giving him a hug as I look into his large white eyes. He snorts and huffs some hot air in my face. "Ooh, hahaha, you got me! 'Cmon, I wanna show you something I found! It's a cave..." He seems mostly uninterested. "Filled with gems and GOLD!" That got his attention.

I climb on to his back, with my many leather bags, and my pick, which I keep stored at the cove, and we take off, due east. A minute later, we land outside a small-ish opening, and Shade crawls in, me, just walking, no crouching or anything, behind him.

The cave's walls glitter with gold and gems, and I swear, Shade drooled a little bit. I laugh, and start swinging my pick at the gold, singing, "I can swing my pick-pick, I can swing my pick-pick! Put the head on a stick-stick, then I swing my pick-pick!"

Sooooooo, yah. This is pretty much endless. I've been mining for hours, now, though there's only two more bags to fill, so that's... That's fucking great. Clang! The fu-?! It seems as though I've struck something new... It's red... Metal... Hard as SHIT... Kinda pretty... I'll grab it for smithing purposes... Yeah... Smithing purposes...

So, a half hour later, I'd filled the two bags with chunks of this... One word comes to mind. Fyramine. And I climb on to Shade and we ride back to the cove, dumping our loot, minus the fyramine, into a little pile of dragon hoard. Nice.

I take the two bags of fyramine back to Berk, and find Gobber. I show him the metal, and he says it's unlike anything he's ever seen before. He says since I discovered it, I get to name it. "I've been calling it 'fyramine' all day, so let's go with that." I tell him.

I spend the next hour smithing a fyramine axe for Astrid. When it's finished, I've got a battle axe with a jagged edge, intentional, of course. I then spend another few hours smithing a fyramine helmet, chest piece, and some gauntlets. I put on my brand new armor, finding it weighs less than my old leather. Weird... Meh.

The helmet is somewhat roman looking, but without the nose bridge thing or the sideburns thing, or the floor scrubber thing, and it has a blade that runs from the brow to the back on top. The chest piece is scale-mail style, with an iron plate on the front (I ran out of fyramine). The gauntlets resemble those worn by European... Kites, was it? Only red.

I take my walk home, axe in hand, looking pretty damn badass, if I do say so myself! I get there finding Astrid, and giving her the axe. "What's this? And what are you wearing?" She asks, not intrigued, but curious. "It's a fyramine battle axe!" I tell her, also explaining that it was made by me, and the metal was discovered by me, "You aren't going to turn down a gift, right, Sis?" Oh yeah, Nala Drakon Haddock, at your service!

That's a wrap, guys, first official chapter! *Cues the Applause Sign* ... *cricket chirps* OH FUCK THAT! I'm returning that damn sign, waste of bloody... *mumble, mumble, mumble* anyways, hope you enjoyed, I'm going to go watch some HTTYD with some biscuits and some pop. CreeperBlast is watching HTTYD with some biscuits and pop!


	3. Chapter 2

Mini Dragon Queen Chapter 2

I almost forgot! I do not own anything here you have not seen elsewhere that was posted online before it was posted here! I do however, own the thing. That, that thing that... I forgot... I forgot what that thing I own was... BYOUTAHN PUSH! Pfffhbttdt! I forgot again! There are also many Terraria elements. The next err... "Book" will take place in a Crimson infected island in Terraria. Oh, and I've decided Hiccup will come home soon. MARRIED! :D

-Nala's POV-

It is night, as I stand on my castle, I had built it on a floating island I found. I stand proud, in full white cloth robes, Starfury in one hand, Magic Missile in the other. I look to my right, straight at Hiccup. He is wearing full body armor, seemingly made of magma, a pure white crossbow in one hand, a MegaShark in the other. His left leg is missing, an unusual contraption taking its place. I look to my left, at my stout dwarf friend, Urist. He wears no armor, claiming his scars are armor enough. At least he's wearing his leather clothes, though. He holds a massive two-handed war hammer.

"We let this get WAAAAYYY out of control." Urist states in his rough, scratchy voice, as we look down at our large island, which has been overrun by crimson. "Yeah. Glad we're all up here, only gotta deal with the occasional crimera." Hiccup says, as he shoots a crimera out of the air. "And where did those giant bones come from? They weren't there before!" I complain, directing attention to the bleached skeletal remains of some humanoid behemoth.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I pull out the mechanical eye I found in a chest once. I smash it in my hands, and a blood cutting screech fills the air. We steel ourselves for the battle ahead, AND-

I wake up in my old wooden bed in a cold sweat, just before sunrise. I throw the sheets off of myself, quickly don my clothes and armor and rush out of my room. Fuck the stairs! I'll just jump over them! Well, apparently, Dad fell asleep in his chair, 'cause when I landed, he jumped out of his chair and screamed, "DRRRAAAAGOOONNNS!" "No, Dad, I just gotta check something! No time! Be back soon!" And I race out the door, straight to the cove.

"Shade! SHADE! SHADE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, as I hear many screams growls and fire blasts coming from the cove's general direction. I'm running fast as I can to him, and as I jump into the cove, the sight and smell of blood is already making me nauseous. I rush over to Shade, who is lying on the ground, with a puddle of blood around him. "SHADE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I scream. I can't lose my only real friend, no, not now. He groans in pain, and falls unconscious. Now, I'd come quickly, but not too quickly to see three black shapes quickly fly off east.

"Don't worry, Shade, I'll kill those motherfuckers." I whisper into his ear, patting him on his side, before dashing off, due east.

-Astrid's POV-

I'm shocked awake by a scream of dragons, and I dash for my old axe, the one Hiccup made... No! Focus! Your girly crush on Hiccup can wait, there's dragons about!

I kick my door open, ready to fight, and Stoik looks up at me and says, "Hehe... False alarm. Wait, you do know you're in your undergarments, right?" I look down, groan, and put on some real clothes, grabbing my new axe, so I can test it's intimidatiability, or something. Just shut up! It looks cool!

I walk out into the village, ready to do my rounds for the day. I have to check on the food stores, check on the fishing intake, check on the preparations for dragon training, and pick this year's dragon training class, which I then have to teach. A lot of checking, don't you think?

So after all that checking, I have to choose eight from a list of sixteen teenagers eligible for training. I see Nala on the list... She's as good as Hiccup at smithing, this axe being the proof, and much better at fighting, she once cleaved a Nadder's tail off. Yeah... She's in.

So afterglow the checking and choosing, I look towards the sea, and see an unusual ship coming towards the docks...

-End-

Yeah... I wanted this chapter longer... Oh well. Also, I recently crafted a gold crown in Terraria, AND beat the EoC with no armor, only my crown. Thou canst deny mine being thine king. CreeperBlast is heading back off to his royal castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Mini Dragon Queen Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long.

*Knock Knock*

Me : Who is it?

Hiccup : It's me!

Me : Yay! You're back! Though chapter-wise, you weren't gone long...

Hiccup : I was still gone! And I'm still back!

Me : Great!

-Hiccup's POV-

I stand at the wheel of my ship, the Red Death's hide serving as my sail. I've matured quite a bit in the last five years, as I'm much taller, heh, taller than Dad... Heh... Uh... And I'm a lot more muscular, still lean, but MUCH more muscular, but building houses and stone walls does that, doesn't it? Finally, I'm sporting a full beard and mustache, short, but thick, only a little longer than if I had been clean shaved four days ago. My wife kinda likes it that length, and I do to.

Me and my youngest daughter are on the ship together, the rest of my family having gone a different way. I hold my sweet Draina in my arms, all swaddled up in a black blanket. We're off to my old home, the one I left five years ago... Almost exactly, now that I think about it. I wonder what my old friends will think. I can't wait for Nala to meet her nieces and for Dad to meet his granddaughters. I fly the cloth flag of peace, a brown-ish blue color, if that makes sense.

As I bring the boat to dock, I see Astrid by the boat."Ho, there!" I call out to my old crush, and wave my hand to her, as I get the boat in place. As soon as the boat is fixed, I put down the plank, and she comes aboard, as apparently, she's the new foreign negotiator. How unlucky for Berk, Eh?

"Alright, who are you and what the Helheim do ya want? Cause when you're done, you'll have well overstayed your welcome, FOREIGNER." She states bluntly and rudely, crossing her arms, a scowl upon her face. I let out a hearty laugh and my little Draina giggles as cutely as ever, spittle bubbling on her mouth. "Whelp!" I say, heartily, as that's my new thing, speaking happily and heartily, "It's so good to know I'm no less welcome here than when I left five years ago!"

Astrid's features do nothing to hide her shock as she realizes who I am. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, here to visit my father, Stoik the Vast. And this here's my daughter, Draina Furious Spasm, named after how she giggles and spasms when she's happy." I say, introducing myself and my daughter. Astrid stares at me with dish-eyes for several moments, before saying, "F-follow me..." And waving me to her as she walks towards the village.

We walk through the market, and she buys me a big cooked fish. "You must be hungry after that journey." She says, handing me the fish. "Hahaha, yeah, I guess so! Though I've been eating nothing but fish for the past five years. Meh. I'll probably have something with Dad at some point. Thanks anyway, though." I thank her. She looks away from me. Odd...

We're walking through the residential district when we run into Snotface. "Astrid, you'd better not be cheating on me." He says, wagging his finger at her, "'Cause when they recover that old fishbone's corpse, you're all mine." I look him in the eye. "Hmm... Might be a while." I say crossing my arms, "I don't think I'm dead yet, 'ole fishbone at your service!"and I give him a goofy grin and over exaggerated bow. He looks at me slack-jawed, finally seeing the resemblance in features and personality.

Astrid and I finally reach my fathers home, and I knock on the door. A minute later Stoik answers. "Astrid, who's this?" He asks the girl beside me. She starts to answer, but I cut her off, "Why I am the famous, the fantastic, the spontaneous- DAD! It's me! Hiccup!" He looks at me, and knowing I truly am his son, he hugs me. "Oh, son," he says, crying. You heard me. Crying. "I thought you had died at the hands of some beast, this-this is wonderful! We shall have a grand feast, and you can tell us all where you've been and what you've done!"

"Yeah, sure! And, Dad, this is important, this is my youngest daughter Draina! Say hello to grandpa, Draina!" Draina gurgles and spits and spasms, so she got the point across.

"My... Granddaughter?"

"Yep! My wife and two more daughters are coming a different way, they INSISTED, and they'll be coming from the forest."

"My son has become such a man," he bites his finger, "hold on, I need a minute."

"I'll go pack my things." Astrid states, and starts to head up the stairs. "What?" I ask her.

"I was initially betrothed to you for a period to keep the chiefdom out of Snotty's hands. But now that you're back, and MARRIED, I guess it's time I move out and get to the home that's been set aside for me should any... Complications, such as this, come up."

"Oh, well, I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah."

I turn my attention back to Dad. "Hey, where's Nala?" I ask him. He haas composed himself, and says, " Nala had some weird armor on, and was freaking out about something in the forest. She's been gone all day." I pale a bit. Toothless, my kids...

"Can you take care of Draina for a bit? I'm gonna go look for Nala."

"Of course, Son." and I hand him Draina and dash out into the forest. I hope nothing has happened to Nala or Toothless and my kids.

-Nala's POV-

I have my sword drawn and shield at the ready, having found the three dragons responsible right back at the scene of the crime. My eyes blaze with the fury of every warrior, human or otherwise, all rolled up into one person. I'll have their heads on PIKES.

I dash at the largest, and spin, avoiding the tail slap it tries to knock me off balance, and I manage to slice its side, a good, inch deep foot long cut. It roars ferociously at me, bloodlust in its demonic eyes, the other two standing back. Cowards!

It rushes me, but I flip over it, and my sword connects with the back left leg. It hisses in agony, like that was a weak spot. Hehehe, so I have an advantage.

It jumps on me, and I lift my shield, and it's paws land on it. It tries to rip the shield from my arms, but fails, and decide to just blow it up. This doesn't work, but it does let me get a good hit at it's other side. It falls to the ground in pain. I lift my sword to decapitate the monster that almost killed Shade and-

"NOO!" Screams a voice. That sounds like... I turn around, and see a man that could be nobody but an older Hiccup. In my shock, my body gets really loose, and I drop my sword and shield. "Hiccup?!" I yell. "Nala?!" Hiccup yells back.

We run to meet up, and hug because it's been so long, before, "WHAT AM I DOING?!" And Hiccup shoves me to the ground. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL TOOTHLESS?!" I look to the dragon called Toothless. "He tried to kill my best friend! Shade over there is gonna DIE, HICCUP!" Hiccup goes over to shade and says something odd, to which Shade growls to. He walks back to me and yells at me, "He's gonna be fine, and you didn't JUST try to kill my dragons, YOU TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE AND KIDS!"

-End-

But you already knew that was gonna happen didn't you? Meh. You know I'm a ToothCup shipper. Ya know, when it's not gay. I don't have anything against you if you're gay though. Wha- Hiccup, why are you still here.

Hiccup : I have rights.

Your rights don't allow you to be in my room, man. Go away. I'll have you answer reviews or something later and MABYE you'll feel better about the fact that (singsongy) you did a dragon, you did a dragon, you did a dragon!

And a big thank you to redwolf number number number number for being my first reviewer!

CreeperBlast is slip-diving ou-whoahaaahaaaaaaaa!


End file.
